


Dinner for Three

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Ducky are working late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Three

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #375 "dinner"

“Hello, my dear!” said Dr. Mallard, surprised. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Jimmy looked up from the mountains of paperwork they were wading through, to see Breena standing in the autopsy doorway, holding a Tupperware container, an NCIS visitor’s badge clipped to her coat.

“Breena,” he said. “I thought I called—”

“Oh, you did,” she said, smiling. “But instead of eating alone, I thought I would bring you both dinner.”

“How very thoughtful of you, Mrs. Palmer,” said Dr. Mallard. “I’ll put on some tea…”

Jimmy came over to kiss her. “Thanks,” he said.

She smiled. “Anytime.” 

THE END


End file.
